1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for handguns, and particularly to a handgun identification light that is attachable to a handgun.
2. Description of the Related Art
An old police tradition of requiring off-duty-plainclothes officers to carry their weapons “always armed, always on duty” is being scaled back in police departments nationwide following the shootings of off-duty officers by colleagues who thought they were criminals. The policies require officers to respond to crimes even when they are not on duty. Supporters say the tradition also protects officers from criminals bent on revenge.
Nevertheless, critics point to shootings of officers in a variety of jurisdictions as reasons for change. Many jurisdictions have found themselves the target of civil rights, wrongful death, and the like, lawsuits over friendly fire officer shootings. In today's technological society, the incidence of any friendly fire activity should not be tolerated and begs for a technological solution. Moreover, often times a suspect would comment that an undercover police officer never identified himself, the situation leading to the suspect being seriously injured or killed by officer's weapons fire. Officers would claim that their shields were properly displayed.
However, during pursuit of a suspect, the shield would be lost or dislodged under the officers' clothing, the officer not having noticed that he/she is not properly identified. When the officer catches up with the suspect there's no shield. Several officers are now yelling verbal commands to drop the weapon at different times. Their commands sound like chaotic noise from unidentified gun wielding persons, wherein the suspect may defensively assault officers, whereupon officers return fire with deadly consequences. The civilian community subsequently becomes upset with the officer(s), who now may have to stand trial for wrongful death or improper use of deadly force. The lawsuits may result in the jurisdiction having to pay out millions of dollars. A device is needed that would avoid the aforementioned situation.
Additionally, a device that allows a suspect to see the amount of law enforcement manpower surrounding him will act as a deterrent and possibly cause the suspect to more easily surrender to the LEDs.
Thus, a handgun identification light solving the aforementioned problems is desired.